Sofia and Madeline the First: The Floating Palace
by blossom2014
Summary: The royal family go on vacation to Merroway Cove. There, Sofia and Madeline meet a mermaid, and a new adventure begins


A very large boat made it's way across the ocean. It was the boat of the Enchancian royal family, a boat so large, it was called "The Floating Palace." Inside, Sofia and Madeline were reading a book together.  
"Sofia, Madeline!" Amber came in. "There you are. You have to come out to the terrace this instant!"  
"We'll be right there." Sofia declared.  
"We're almost done with this story." Madeline added.  
"Finish it later!" Amber snatched up the book and put it on the table. "Come on!"  
"What's so important?" Sofia asked.  
"You'll see." Amber chuckled.  
The girls joined the rest of the family on the terrace. Baileywick was also there, leaning on the side, clearly seasick.  
"Hello, ladies." Roland smiled.  
"Dad, are we there yet?" James asked.  
"We sure are." Roland nodded. "Welcome to Merroway Cove."  
Just ahead of them was a long island, with a beautiful beach and lush greenery.  
"Rollie, it's beautiful!" Miranda gasped.  
"It's just as I remember it." Roland smiled. "My father brought me here when I was just a boy. Remember, Baileywick?"  
"All too well, your majesty." Baileywick groaned.  
"Are you okay, Baileywick?" Madeline asked.  
"Yes, Madeline." Baileywick said queasily. "I'm just getting used to being on the water. Ohhh..."  
"What a place to spend our summer vacation!" Miranda beamed.  
"Daddy, isn't Merroway Cove where the mermaids live?" Amber asked.  
"Mermaids?" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"I'm afraid those stories are just old fisherman's tales." Roland chuckled. "The last time I was her, I didn't see any mermaids, and I looked. Right, Baileywick?"  
"You did indeed." Baileywick gulped.  
"Maybe they stayed underwater." Sofia suggested. "Madeline and I are reading a book about mermaids right now, and it says a lot of times mermaids only come up to the surface when they know humans aren't looking."  
"Nonsense!" A grey-haired, portly man joined them on the terrace.  
"Admiral Hornpipe!" Roland smiled.  
"I have sailed the seventeen seas, and seen all manner of creatures, but not one single mermaid." Hornpipe declared. "The truth of the matter is, there is no truth to the matter. Mermaids are not real."  
"But it says so in the book..." Madeline protested.  
"Not all stories are true, girls." Roland told them.  
"Right, now who wants to come up to the wheelhouse, and help me sail across this lovely cove?" Hornpipe asked.  
"I do, I do!" Roland and James chorused, waving their hands.  
"Well, of course you do." Hornpipe smiled. "Tally-ho!"  
"Come along, everyone!" Roland led.  
Sofia and Madeline were about to follow, but they heard a familiar voice.  
"Lunch is now being served on the lino deck! Blueberries a'la Clover!"  
Looking over the side, the girls saw Clover below, next to a sack of blueberries.  
"Clover!" Sofia called.  
"Hey, princesses!" Clover waved.  
"What are you doing here?" Madeline asked. "You're supposed to be back at the castle."  
"Surprise!" Clover chuckled.  
"Stay there." Sofia instructed. "We're coming down."  
The girls quickly joined Clover on the lower deck. Meanwhile, Cedric and Wormwood, who were also on the boat, were scheming as usual.  
"The princesses may be on vacation, but there's no rest for the wicked, Wormy!" Cedric smirked. "Not when there's a kingdom to take over!"  
Wormwood cawed slyly.  
And we won't even need one of the princesses' amulets to do it!" Cedric pulled a book out of his bag. "Because I've found another way: The mermaid comb of Merroway Cove!"  
Cedric opened the book to a page with a picture of the comb.  
"According to legend, the mermaids who live at the bottom of this cove have a magical comb that can harness the power of the ocean." Cedric read. "Like this!"  
Cedric conjured up a swirl of water, splashing Wormwood.  
"Oh, if I could my hands on that comb, the entire kingdom would bow at my feet!" Cedric crowed as Wormwood slipped. "Oh, stop lounging around, Wormy. It's time to go fishing... for mermaids!"  
Cedric conjured up a bubble with an image of a mermaid inside, then crushed it in his hand.  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were talking to Clover.  
"So, how'd you get onboard?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, I was taking a nap in one of the boxes in the castle kitchen, and when I woke up, I was here!" Clover explained. "Oops! But that's cool, cuz I could use a vacation! Oh, I can see it now... lyin' on a beach, sippin' fresh coconut milk..."  
Sofia and Madeline suddenly saw a girl in the water, who dived down when she saw them.  
"Did you see that?" Sofia asked.  
"See what?" Clover asked.  
They ran to the railing, looking out into the water.  
"Let's look from the swimming platform." Madeline suggested.  
"Look for what?" Clover asked as they rushed past. "Girls!"  
They went down a level to the platform at the bow of the ship. Both girls looked hard, both saw nothing.  
"What are you looking for?" Clover asked.  
"We thought we saw a..." Sofia trailed off.  
"Saw what?" Clover asked.  
"A mermaid." Madeline finished.  
"Ha!" Clover chuckled. "Mermaid! ...You're serious? I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Sofia sighed. "I guess they are just stories."  
A splashing sound drew their attention to the water, where they saw the mermaid again, who quickly dived down once more.  
"What was that?!" Clover asked.  
"A mermaid!" Madeline gasped. "Where'd she go?"  
The mermaid surfaced. She looked about the same age as Sofia and Madeline. After being spotting again, she dove down, but was caught in some rope, and trapped. Sofia and Madeline went to help.  
"Be careful, princesses!" Clover warned them.  
"Stop!" Sofia told the mermaid. "You're just getting yourself more tangled!"  
"Take our hands!" Madeline offered.  
The mermaid took their hands, and they pulled her onto the boat.  
"Hold still." Sofia instructed, as she, Madeline and Clover untied the rope.  
"Thank you." The mermaid smiled.  
"You're welcome." Madeline smiled back. "I'm Madeline."  
"And my name's Sofia." Sofia added. "What's yours?"  
"I'm Oona." The mermaid smiled.  
"You're a mermaid." Sofia gasped.  
"I am." Oona giggled.  
"And I'm Clover." Clover added.  
"Hello, Clover." Oona beamed. "What are you?"  
"I'm a blue ribbon bunny, baby!" Clover spun.  
"Oh, mermaids can talk to animals?" Madeline asked.  
"Of course." Oona nodded. "Can't humans?"  
"Not usually." Sofia shrugged.  
"This is some boat you have." Oona noted.  
"It's a floating palace." Madeline corrected her.  
"I saw it enter the cove." Oona recalled. "I never saw anything like it."  
The Amulets started glowing.  
"Do your necklaces always glow like that?" Oona asked.  
"Oh!" Sofia gasped. "They only glow once in a while."  
"They're enchanted." Madeline added.  
"Hey, so is my comb!" Oona smiled.  
"Really?" Sofia asked.  
"At least, that's what my mom says." Oona shrugged. "But she won't tell me what its powers are, because she says I'm not old enough yet. I'd better go."  
"Why?" Madeline asked.  
"We're not supposed to spend too much time at the surface." Oona explained. "It was nice meeting you Sofia, Madeline."

"Wait!" Sofia protested. "Don't go!"  
"Ow!" Oona cried.  
"What's wrong?" Madeline asked.  
"I can't swim." Oona groaned. "I must have hurt my fin in the net!"  
"We'll help you!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline threw their shoes to Clover.  
The girls put their feet in the water, holding out their hands.  
"Here!" Madeline urged.  
Suddenly, their legs began to glow.  
"Uh, girls?" Clover said nervously. "Your legs are going away!"  
"What's happening?" Sofia gasped.  
"I don't know!" Madeline yelped.  
They clothes and tiaras changed as the glow flowed up their bodies. When it was over, everyone present ws shocked by the tails growing out of their waists.  
"How'd you do that?" Oona gasped.  
"With each deed performed, for better or worse..." Sofia recited.  
"...A power is granted, blessing or curse." Madeline finished. "Our amulets give us special powers when we do good things!"  
"We helped you out of the net, so the amulets gave us the power to turn into mermaids!" Sofia smiled. "Do you know what that means?"  
"What?" Oona asked.  
"We can swim in the water like mermaids!" Madeline cheered.  
The girls leapt into the water, diving down.  
"Girls!" Clover gasped.  
"Girls?" Oona asked.  
Down in the water, the girls opened their eyes.  
"This is incredible!" They gasped.  
They swam around for a while, then went back to the surface. Clover gaped widely.  
"I can't believe your amulets turned you into mermaids!" Oona gasped.  
"Now we can help you back to the platform." Sofia smiled.  
"But I need to get back home." Oona sighed.  
"It's not far, is it?" Madeline asked.  
"No, just at the bottom of the cove." Oona replied.  
"Great." Sofia nodded. "Clover, we'll be back soon. We're going to see where the mermaids live."  
"Okay, have fun." Clover replied. "Wait, you're going where?!"  
The girls dove down, splashing Clover. As they descended, a school of fish swam by.  
"Pardon me, excuse me..." They chorused.  
"Sorry." Madeline shrugged. "Still getting used to the tail."  
Back on the ship, Clover was drying himself.  
"Man, this is one stressed vacation..." He grumbled. Suddenly, he saw a seagull with the sack of blueberries. "Hey, that's my lunch!"  
"Finders keepers, bunny!" The seagull laughed as he carried the sack away.  
"Oh, you won't be keeping it for long, seagull!" Clover yelled.  
Meanwhile, Cedric and Wormwood was sailing in a lifeboat.  
"Right, we'll just borrow this lifeboat and find a nice, private hiding place, where no precocious princess can get in our way." Cedric declared.  
They sailed into a cave on the side of the cove.  
"Oh Wormy, this cave will be the perfect spot to hatch our scheme!" Cedric smirked.  
After weighing anchor, Cedric took out his spell book.  
"Now, let's find that spell!" He declared. "We are going to transform ourselves into the most magnificent sea creatures, then dive straight into the bottomof the cove to find that Mermaid Comb!"  
Cedric looked through the book.  
"Where is it, where is it... aha, there!" He cleared his throat. "Earth to water, land to sea, octoskillen, maritea!"  
Cedric's spell threw himself and Wormwood into thewater and changed them into squidlike creatures.  
"It worked!" Cedric laughed.  
Wormwood belched out some ink.  
"Oh, relax, Wormy." Cedric smirked. "This way, we'll blend in the other sea life!"  
"Boy, you guys sure stick out." A nearby fish declared. "New out here, eh? Oh, love the clown mask. Very funny!"  
A shoal of fish laughed at Cedric.  
"Oh, everyone's a critic." Cedric grumbled. "No matter. Soon, the Mermaid Comb will be ours, and then the entire kingdom! Off we go, Wormy!"  
Meanwhile, Oona was leading her new friends somewhere.  
"That way, girls." She pointed. "Through the kelp forest!"  
"It looks just like seaweed, Oona." Soffia declared.  
"That's because it is seaweed." Oona pointed out.  
As they swam on, another shoal of fish swam by.  
"Wow, it's like a whole new world, under the sea!" Madeline gasped. "Is it much farther?"  
"Down there, just past this ledge." Oona pointed.  
They swam down to a small shipwreck.  
"Oh, wow..." Sofia gasped.  
"Here we are." Oona smiled. "Let's go inside."  
"In the ship?" Madeline asked.  
"Uh-huh." Oona nodded.  
They went inside.  
"Whoa." Sofia gasped. "It's all broken up. Is this where you live, Oona?"  
"No, this my hideaway." Oona smiled. "It's where I keep all my teasures."  
As they looked through the broken window, a seahouse popped up outside.  
"Oona?" He asked. "Oona, are you back?"  
"Quick, hide over here!" Oona pulled Sofia and Madeline away from the window.  
"Why?" Madeline asked.  
"That's Sven." Oona declared. "He's my friend, but he gets very suspicious around strangers."  
"Maybe she's in her shipwreck." Sven swam inside. "Oona? Oona? There you are!" He swam over to them.  
"Oh, hi, Sven!" Oona replied.  
"Where have you been?" Sven asked. "And who are they? I have not seen you in the cove before."  
"No." Sofia chuckled.  
"They're... visiting from another colony." Oona fibbed. "I hurt my fin, and they helped me back."  
"Oona, you hurt your fin?!" Sven gasped. "You must see the doctor immediately!"  
"See the doctor?" Asked an older mermaid. "About what?"  
"Oona hurt her fin!" Sven yelped.  
"Sven, relax." The mermaid sighed. "Let's have a look." She examined Oona's tail. "All you need is a little moonkelp."  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh, I'll get it!" Sven rushed off.  
"So, who's your friends?" The mermaid asked.  
"Oh, this is Sofia and Madeline." Oona declared. "Girls, this is Cora, my sister."  
"Big sister." Cora corrected her.  
"Pleased to meet you." Sofia and Madeline chorused.  
"Here's the moonkelp." Sven returned.  
"I'll take that." Cora took the kelp and bandaged Oona's fin.  
"I can do it myself, Cora." Oona grumbled.

"It needs to be done just right." Cora declared. "There, how does that feel?"  
Oona wiggled her tail.  
"You really should be more careful, Oona." Cora declared.  
"I am careful!" Oona groaned. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
"Mom wanted me to check on you." Cora replied.  
"I'm fine, Cora." Oona insisted. "I'm always fine."  
"Just checking." Cora said as she swam away.  
"Cora still treats me like a little merbaby." Oona sighed.  
"That's what big sisters do." Sven pointed out. "I have twelve!"  
"So if this is your hideaway, where do the rest of the mermaids live?" Madeline asked.  
"Oona hasn't shown you the cove yet?" Sven gasped. "Oona, where are your manners? Let's show our guests around, give them a tour!"  
"A tour?" Sofia asked.  
"Welcome to your personal tour of Merroway Cove, provided by the savviest seahorse in the seventeen seas!" Sven declared. "That's me! Our tour begins right here, in Oona's lovely shipwreck-"  
"Hideaway." Oona corrected him.  
"If you say so." Sven shrugged."Sofia, Madeline... welcome to the cove!"  
If you're surfing cross the ocean for a nice place to stay Then swimming around the dock of every harbor and bay Well look no further than island around We may be under the sea but you'll overwhelmed (You'll be so glad that you dove) down into Merroway Cove  
Our moral reefs are such a lovely site to behold The water's not too warm and never ever gets cold Our schools of fishes have college degrees And every shark I might remark says thank you and please (You'll be so glad that you dove) down into Merroway Cove  
You see the kelp is awfully yummy The fish are nice and chummy (yeah) (The crabs are fine from crabby) Well in fact there down right flabby Through the seaweed we can sneak for a game of hide and seek In our underwater dud (Everybody's off the hook)  
So now we've reached the final stop on this little tour It's got a thousand windows yeah but not a single door A castle of coral where mermaids resign Won't you stay just for the day and I'll show you inside  
(We're so glad that you dove) I'm so glad that I dove You've found a treasure trove (Here in Merroway Cove) Throw every care away (troubles all will wear away) Cause you're in merry old Merroway Cove  
(It's not all bad it's nice, it's a magical paradise) Merry old Merroway Cove  
Yeah

Unbeknownst to them, Cedric and Wormwood were watching from behind some kelp.  
"Oh Wormy, It's the Mermaid Comb!" Cedric gasped.  
"So, do you want to see my castle?" Oona asked.  
"We'd love to!" Madeline smiled.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Cedric grimaced.  
"It's amazing." Sofia declared, as they swam toward the castle.  
"Ohh, it's the princesses, all right!" Cedric groaned. "I don't know how they turned themselves into mermaids, but I will notlet them stop me from getting that magical Mermaid Comb!"  
A shadow fell over the cove.  
"Why is it getting so dark?" Madeline asked.  
"What is that?" Sofia asked.  
"Your floating palace." Oona declared. "Look out!"  
Oona pushed them out of the way of the ship's dropping anchor.  
"Oona!" Cora swam over. "Mom wants us back at the castle!"  
"But Cora..." Oona protested.  
"Now!" Cora said firmly. "Hurry!"  
"I have to go, girls." Oona sighed. "Maybe I'll see you later."  
After a moment of floating, Sofia and Madeline followed.  
"What's going on, Cora?" Oona asked. "Why does she want to see us?"  
"You'll find out when we get there." Cora told her.  
"No-one ever tells me anything..." Oona sighed.  
They entered the throne, Sofia and Madeline right behind them.  
"The ship has stopped, your majesty." A merman told the queen. "But they haven't dropped any nets yet."  
"Oh, thank goodness." The queen turned to Oona and Cora. "You're both safe!"  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Oona asked.  
"A human vessel is in the cove." The queen declared.  
"Oh, mom." Oona sighed. "It's not like humans are dangerous or anything."  
"Yes, they are." The merman insisted.  
"No, they're not!" Madeline declared as she and Sofia swam out of the crowd.  
"Who are you?" The merman asked.  
"I'm Madeline." Madeline smiled.  
"And I'm Sofia." Sofia added. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Plank, senior advisor to the queen." The merman answered. "Are you from this colony?"  
"They're my new friends." Oona smiled.  
"Hi!" The girls waved.  
"Well, you and Oona are too young to know what humans are capable of." The queen stated. "The last time a ship entered the cove, years before you were born, a few mermaids were playing at the rocks near the surface. The humans tried to capture one of us. Luckily, a storm came and sank the ship before anyone was caught."  
"Is that the shipwreck that Oona always plays in?" Cora asked.  
"She prefers the term 'hideaway'." Sven interjected.  
"Yes, the very one." Plank nodded.  
"But many of our people were hurt." The queen added. "This is the reason we avoid going up to the surface, Oona. If the humans in that ship discover that we're down here, we could all be in grave danger."  
"But they don't mean any harm." Madeline protested.  
"You don't know that!" Plank growled. "Queen Emmaline, there is only one course of action. We must remove the ship from our cove!"  
"No!" Sofia yelled.  
"You can't do that!" Oona agreed.  
"It sounds like we have to." Cora declared. "But how?"  
"With the queen's trident." Plank announced. "It has the power to change the weather. Your majesty, you could whip up a storm that blows the ship right out of the cove."  
"Sounds a little drastic, Plank, don't you think?" Sven asked.  
"But a storm is a hard thing to control, Plank." Emmaline sighed. "If it grows too large, it could sink the ship."  
"Then so be it." Plank declared.  
"No!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.  
"Easy there, big fella." Sven admonished him. "What's the matter? You wake up on the wrong side of the sea bed this morning?"  
"There has to be another way!" Madeline told Emmaline.  
"Do you have a better idea?" Plank asked.  
"Yes." Sofia nodded. "We could get the humans to move the ship on their own."  
"And how could you do that?" Plank asked.  
"Because... it's our ship." Madeline confessed. "Well, our dad's ship."  
The crowd gasped.  
"You're not making any sense." Plank frowned. "You're mermaids."  
"Well... not exactly." Soffia shrugged. "We're really... humans."  
The crowd gasped again.  
"What?!" Plank gasped. "I've never seen humans that change into our form. Perhaps they're witches!"  
"Witches?" Cora hid behind her mother.  
"They're not witches!" Oona protested. "They're my friends. They helped me when I was hurt! Cora, you saw!"  
"All I saw was that you hurt your fin." Cora shrugged.  
"Cora!" Oona groaned.  
"I saw them!" Sven jumped in. "Sofia and Madeline helped Oona swim!"  
"We can get the ship to leave, your majesty." Madeline declared. "Just give us the chance."  
"Please, mom?" Oona begged. "We can trust them."  
"We can't trust any humans!" Plank growled.  
"Plank." Emmaline stopped him. "Sofia, Madeline, come forward. Do you give your word that you will move your ship immediately?"  
"Yes." Sofia and Madeline nodded.  
"Then go, children." Emmaline declared. "Leave this cove, and never return."  
"We will, your majesty." Sofia nodded. "Thank you."  
"Goodbye, Oona." Madeline said as they swam away.  
"Goodbye, girls." Oona sighed.  
"With all due respect, your majesty, how can you trust a human?" Plank asked.  
"Everyone must be given the chance to do the right thing." Emmaline declared.  
"Let me just say that seahorses are very good judges of character, and I believe the human girls will do what they say!" Sven butted in. "...Your majesty."  
"No-one asked you, Sven." Plank retorted.  
"No-one ever does." Sven shrugged. "That's why I have to speak up."  
"It doesn't matter what we say, Sven." Oona groaned. "It's not like anyone listens."  
Oona caught up with Sofia and Madeline as they surfaced.  
"Girls!" She called. "Sorry about my mom. She's not always like that. Plank is, but my mom isn't."  
"That's okay." Sofia sighed. "We understand."  
"It's just too bad we have to go." Madeline sighed. "I mean, we just became friends."  
"I know." Oona agreed.  
"We'll miss you." Sofia said as she and Madeline hugged Oona.  
"Me too." Oona sighed.  
Sofia and Madeline swam to the boat, while Oona went back down. There, she was accosted by Cedric.  
"Hello, there!" Cedric smirked.  
"Aaah!" Oona shrieked, swimming away.  
"Going so soon?" Cedric grabbed her with a tentacle. "Don't be scared, little mermaid. I only need your comb."  
Cedric tried to get the comb, but it zapped him.  
"Ow!" He yelped, releasing Oona. "The comb must have some kind of protection charm on it. Catch that mermaid, Wormy!"  
Wormwood let out a cloud of ink as he swam after Oona, briefly blinding Cedric.  
Sofia and Madeline had just made it to the ship when Oona surfaced again.  
"Help!" She called. "Sofia! Madeline!"  
They turned to see Cedric jump after her.  
"Oona?!" Madeline gasped.  
"We're coming!" Sofia called as they dived down.  
Cedric and Wormwood chased after Oona. Cedric closed in, but was stopped by the same school of fish Sofia and Madeline had encountered.  
"Out of my way, seafood!" Cedric growled.  
The fish slowed Sofia and Madeline down, too.  
"Excuse us!" Sofia tried to get through.  
"Pardon us!" Madeline tried to get past.  
Oona kept swimming. Wormwood suddenly clamped onto her wrist, slowing her down enough for Cedric to grab her.  
"Well done, Wormy!" Cedric smirked.

Wormwood released more ink, obscuring them from view.  
"Where did they go?" Sofia asked.  
"I don't know." Madeline shrugged. "Oona? Oona?"  
Cedric was hiding in the kelp.  
"Oona?" Sofia called as they swam away. "Oona?"  
"Excellent." Cedric sneered, leaving the kelp and dragging Oona by the tail. "Let's take the mermaid back to the boat, so I can can find a spell that will break the protection charm. Oh, unless you'd like to save us the trouble and hand over the Mermaid Comb now?"  
"Okay." Oona nodded.  
"You mean it?" Cedric asked.  
"Never!" Oona grabbed Wormwood and started slapping Cedric with him. She tried to swim away, but Cedric caught her.  
"That was unwise, and surprisingly painful." Cedric seethed. "But I will get your Comb, one way or the other. Let's go, Wormy!"  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were still searching for Oona. Unable to find her, they decided to head back to the castle.  
"Why isn't the ship moving yet?" Plank asked. "They haven't even lifted the anchor!"  
"Patience, Plank." Emmaline declared.  
"Help, help!" Madeline called as she and Sofia swam in. "A sea monster took Oona!"  
The crowd gasped again.  
"It chased her into the kelp forest, and then they disappeared!" Sofia declared.  
"Oona's... gone?!" Emmaline gasped. "That's not impossible!"  
"It's a trick, you majesty." Plank glared. "We all know there are no sea monsters in these waters!"  
"But we saw it!" Madeline protested.  
"The humans must have taken Oona captive, and sent the girl back to lie to us." Plank surmised.  
"That's not true!" Sofia retorted.  
"Queen Emmaline, use your trident to conjure a storm so fierce, it will sink the ship, so we can bring Oona back ourselves!" Plank urged.  
"No!" Sofia and Madeline cried.  
"Then have your people return my daughter at once." Emmaline declared, taking her trident.  
"We can't!" Madeline insisted.  
"Then you give me no choice." Emmaline declared, swimming upwards.  
"Wait!" Sofia called. "We'll find a way to bring Oona back. We just need a little time!"  
"Please, your majesty?" Madeline begged.  
"You have until sundown." Emmaline relented.  
"Okay." Sofia nodded. She and Madeline swam away, with Sven following.  
"We should sink the ship now." Plank insisted.  
"And endanger all those people?" Emmaline pointed out. "Plank, I know what happened to you the last time humans were in the cove." She placed her hand on the large scar running down his arm. "Follow the girl. Just keep an eye on her. And let me know if you see Oona."  
"I will, your majesty." Plank bowed, then swam off after them.  
"Mom, is Oona gonna be okay?" Cora asked.  
"Of course, Cora." Emmaline hugged her. "One way, or the other, we'll get her back."  
Back at the cave, Cedric had Oona in a cage.  
"Let me out, you... ugly sea monster!" Oona growled.  
"Not until I get your comb." Cedric smirked. "And let's not get personal."  
Cedric jumped back into the water.  
Back at the boat, Clover was muttering to himself.  
"Bom, bom-bom-bom." He whispered. "Operation: lunch rescue has begun!"  
Still humming to himself, he hopped across the deck, spotting the seagull with his blueberries.  
"Target has been sighted!" He declared.  
Clover grabbed a life preserver, and used the rope like a lasso, throwing it at the seagull. The seagull dodged it, and Clover came crashing down.  
"You okay, mate?" The seagull asked.  
With a big yell, Clover charged the seagull, tackling him and accidentally wrapping them both in rope and ring. As they fell, they knocked the blueberries overboard.  
"Oh, mission not accomplished." Clover groaned.  
"Are you satisfied?" The seagull asked. "Now both of us have lost our lunch!"  
"My lunch!" Clover corrected.  
"It's nobody's lunch now." The seagull pointed out. "Right, I'm off."  
The seagull tried to fly, but was stuck in the ring with Clover.  
"Stop it!" Clover said as he struggling. "ow!"  
They wound up stuck face-to-face.  
"This is awkward." The seagull declared.  
"Mm-hmm." Clover agreed.  
In the wheelhouse, Baileywick walked in.  
"Your majesties, lunch is served on the terrace." He declared.  
"Still getting our sea legs, are we?" Hornpipe joked.  
"I've never felt better, admiral Hornpipe." Baileywick smiled queasily.  
"Baileywick, will you find Sofia and Madeline, and let them know it's time to eat?" Miranda asked.  
"Right away, your majesty?" Baileywick bowed.  
"I wonder where they went?" Miranda said.  
"Probably back to their room to finish their book." Amber guessed.  
"I don't know why anyone would want to stay inside on such a perfect day." Roland sighed.  
Below, Sofia and Madeline were stopped by Sven.  
"Wait!" He called.  
"What is it?" Madeline asked.  
"Let me look at you." Sven stared at them. "Hold still. Hmm, hmm. Seahorses always know when someone is telling the truth. And you... were telling the truth! Which means Oona really was captured by a sea monster! We have to find her! I'll help you look!"  
"But she could be anywhere!" Sofia pointed out.  
"Then we'll search the entire cove!" Sven smiled.  
"But we only have until the end of the day!" Madeline groaned. "And there are only three of us!"  
"Is there anyone in that ship of yours that could help us?" Sven asked.  
Sofia and Madeline climbed back on deck, changing back to humans as they did. As they went forward, Baileywick found them.  
"Ah, there you two are." He smiled.  
"Baileywick, we need to talk to mom and dad, right away!" Sofia declared.

Baileywick brought Sofia and Madeline to the dinner table.  
"Look who I found." He announced.  
"Mom, dad!" Madeline called.  
"Girls, why is your hair wet?" Miranda asked. "You know you're not supposed to go swimming by yourselves!"  
"We need your help!" Sofia declared. "Something terrible has happened!"  
"What?" Roland asked.  
"Well, it's a long story, but..." Madeline fretted. "We met a mermaid!"  
"You did!?" Amber gasped.  
"No way!" James smiled.  
"Where is she?" Amber asked. "I want to see her."  
"Amber, they're just kidding!" Roland chuckled. "Right?"  
"No, dad!" Sofia denied. "We really met a mermaid!"  
"Impossible!" Hornpipe snorted.  
"But we did!" Madeline insisted. "Her name's Oona, and we need to rescue her!"  
"From what?" Hornpipe asked.  
"A sea monster kidnapped her, admiral Hornpipe." Sofia declared. "And her mother, the mermaid queen, thinks we took her."  
"So if we don't save her by sundown, the queen is going to make a storm that will sinkthe floating palace." Madeline added.  
"That's preposterous!" Hornpipe laughed.  
"It does seem a little far-fetched, girls." Roland admitted.  
"It sounds like one of the stories in their mermaid book." Amber declared.  
"Well, perhaps the princesses fell asleep reading their book, and dreamt about all this balderdash." Hornpipe suggested.  
"It's not balderdash!" Sofia insisted.  
"So then, can we meet one of these mermaids?" Miranda asked.  
"Well... no, you can't." Madeline sighed. "Not right now, because Oona's missing, and the others are too afraid to come up to the surface!"  
"Well, there you have it." Hornpipe said matter-of-factly. "Either they dreamt it, or they're making it up."  
"Sofia and Madeline don't make things up." Miranda glared.  
"I don't about that." Amber stated. "They're always pretending to talk to that bunny of their's."  
"Clover!" Sofia gasped. "He'll help us!"  
"We've got to go!" Madeline declared as she and Sofia rushed off.  
They found Clover, who was still struggling with the seagull.  
"Still awkward!" The seagull groaned.  
"Clover!" Sofia called. "We've been looking everywhere for you."  
"Whoa, what happened?" Madeline asked.  
"This seagull took my lunch." Clover declared.  
"The lunch you took from the galley." The seagull pointed out.  
"Where else was I supposed to get it?" Clover said hotly.  
"It doesn't matter." Sofia untied them. "We really need your help!"  
"Are you three talking?" The seagull asked.  
"What does it look like we're doing?" Clover retorted.  
"Oona's in trouble." Madeline revealed.  
"Oona the mermaid?" The seagull asked.  
"You know her?" Sofia asked.  
"Yeah." The seagull answered.  
"A sea monster kidnapped her." Madeline explained.  
"A sea monster?!" Clover yelped.  
"Can you help us look for her, Clover?" Sofia asked.  
"Sure, kid." Clover nodded. "I'll hop up to the top of the palace. Oh, I bet you can see the whole Cove from up there!"  
"Righto." The seagull flapped his wings. "And I'll search from the air."  
"You will?" Madeline smiled. "Thanks, mister seagull."  
"The name's Farley." The seagull told them.  
"Well, thanks, mister Farley seagull." Madeline waved.  
"We're going back in the water." Sofia told Clover. "Oh, I hope we can find her!"  
"We will." Clover assured her.  
Clover clambered onto the first step of the stairs.  
"Ooh, one step down..." He looked at the many steps above. "Way too many to go!"  
As Sofia and Madeline swam away, Plank observed them.  
"Where are they going?" He asked. "And where's Oona?"  
Plank returned to the castle.  
"Plank, any news?" Emmaline asked.  
"The girls went up to their ship, then came back in the water, and swam off." Plank summarised.  
"Was Oona with her?" Emmaline asked.  
"No." Plank answered. "And need I remind you, not only is Oona in jeopardy, but so is the Mermaid Comb. If the humans take it, they'll have the power of the oceans at their fingertips! Use your trident. Conjure a storm that will sink their ship. Then we can swim inside it, and take Oona back ourselves!"  
"If we sink their ship, the humans could all perish!" Emmaline pointed out.  
"But mom, we can't just let them keep Oona!" Cora countered.  
"I'll give them one more hour." Emmaline declared. "If your sister isn't released by then, we will bring their ship to the bottom of the cove."  
Back in the cave, Oona was still resisting.  
"You can keep me here as long as you want." She told Cedric. "I'm never giving up my Comb! I promised my mother I wouldn't let anyone else have it."  
"Oh, then it'll be a terrible shame when the promise is broken." Cedric sneered. "Because the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove will be mine!"  
Cedric looked through his spell book.  
"This spell is going to undo the magic charm protecting your Comb, and deliver it right into my hand!" Cedric gloated. "Oh, I mean flipper. Uh, whatever this is." He cleared his throat. "Forces of magic, with powers beyond measure, break the enchantment, and bring me the treasure!"  
The cave was engulfed in light. Farley saw it from the air.  
"What is that?" He asked, diving down to check.  
Inside the cave, the beam of magic from Cedric's wand missed the comb, ricocheted around the boat, and knocked Wormwood's bucket into Cedric's face.  
"It didn't work!" Cedric groaned, picking up the flopping Wormwood. "Oh Wormy, I'll get you back in the water!" He put Wormwood into the water. "I'll have to find another spell..."  
Farley flew above him, and spotted Oona.  
"Oona!" He gasped.  
Back at the floating palace, Clover finally made it to the top of the stairs.  
"Okay, those girls are gonna owe me big for this." He panted. Spotting a crate, he hopped over and climbed on top, looking at the cove. "Pretty good view from up here."  
Clover suddenly saw Farley, and fell off the crate in shock. Hornpipe then chased them both with a broom.  
"No rats on my ship!" He roared.  
Hornpie cornered Clover, but Farley swooped down and lifted him into the air.  
"Oh, I say!" Hornpipe swung the broom. "Off with you!"  
"You are just as heavy as you look, you know that?" Farley groaned.  
"Are you kidding me?" Clover glared. "I must have shed five ounces climbing up all those stairs!"  
"I've found Oona." Farley declared.  
"You did?" Clover asked.  
"Yeah, but now I can't find the girls." Farley added.  
"Hey, there they are!" Clover pointed at the swimming platform, where Sofia and Madeline were talking to Sven. "Down there!"  
"We should keep looking." Sven suggested.  
"We're going to check in with Clover." Madeline declared. "Maybe he saw something."  
"Right." Sven nodded. "And who is Clover exactly?"  
"Girls!" Clover called, as Farley dropped him at their feet. "Thanks for the soft landing!"  
"The sea monster has Oona on a boat!" Farley added.  
"Where?" Sofia asked.  
"I'll show you!" Farley took flight. "Follow me!"  
Sofia and Madeline got back into the water.  
"You're going alone?" Clover asked.  
"No, Farley and Sven are going with us." Madeline declared. "No-one else believes us, so we have to try ourselves."  
The girls dove downwards.  
"Be careful, kids!" Clover waved.

Back at the cave...  
"Yes!" Cedric crowed. "Now this spell will surely get that Comb! Suspendos denotty vitae!"  
The spell lifted up Oona's cage, spun it around, then hurled it at Cedric, knocking him into the water.  
"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric groaned. "I'll have to consult my other spellbooks."  
Getting back on his book, Cedric looked at his collection.  
"Which book?" He asked. "Ah, 'The Joy of Sorcery'! Yes, perfect!"  
While Cedric was reading, Farley landed beside Oona's cage.  
"Farley!" Oona whispered. Sofia and Madeline leapt onto the side of the boat. "Girls!"  
"Where's that monster?" Sofia asked.  
"Up there." Oona pointed. "He's trying to steal my enchanted Comb."  
"Don't worry." Madeline assured her. "We'll get you out."  
Sofia and Madeline climbed onto the boat.  
"Where's the key?" Sofia asked.  
"I don't know." Oona replied.  
Sofia and Madeline crept over to the front of the boat. There, they saw the key lying on top of a pile of books.  
"There it is." Madeline smiled.  
While Cedric muttered spells to himself, Sofia and Madeline snuck up behind him. Just as Madeline was about to grab the key, Wormwood popped out of his bucket and started squeaking, alerting Cedric. Madeline snatched the key, and they ran, Cedric in hot pursuit. Cedric grabbed them, causing Madeline to drop the key. Farley flew in and pecked Cedric, loosening his grip on them.  
"Go, girls!" Farley yelled.  
Sofia picked up the key, and they ran to Oona's cage.  
"Hurry!" Oona told them, as Sofia put the key in the lock.  
"Not so fa-ast!" Cedric sang, using his magic to send the key flying.  
"They key!" Oona gasped.  
"No!" Madeline tried to catch it, but it fell into the water.  
Sofia and Madeline jumped into the water after it.  
"Where'd it go?" Sofia asked.  
"What happened?" Sven popped up.  
"Did you see a key?" Madeline asked.  
"A key, a key, a key..." Sven mused. "What's a key?"  
"We've got to find it!" Madeline yelped.  
Back at the cave, Cedric was sneering at Oona.  
"Oh well, I was aiming at at the princesses, not the key." He declared. "Not to worry, I still have you!"  
Back at the castle, Emmaline's patience had worn thin.  
"I can't wait any longer." She declared, picking up her trident. "It's time we take matters into our own hands. Everyone, go back to your homes until we return. Plank, let's go get my daughter back."  
"Yes, your majesty." Plank nodded.  
"I'm coming, too." Cora swam over.  
"No." Emmaline refused. "It's going to be too dangerous up there."  
"But she's my little sister." Cora protested. "And I'm supposed to look out for her!"  
"We will find Oona, I promise." Emmaline hugged her daughter, then she and Plank swam upwards.  
As they surfaced, Emmaline raised her trident. A beam of light shot out of it, creating a massive storm cloud.  
"Looks like a storm's coming." Sven noted.  
"Not coming." Sofia declared. "Queen Emmeline's bringing it."  
The cloud grew bigger and bigger, releasing lightning, and creating powerful winds, rocking the palace.  
Inside, the royal family felt the effects.  
"Whoa." James gulped.  
"Daddy?" Amber asked.  
"It's just a little squall, Amber." Roland told her.  
A burst of thunder startled Amber.  
"Baileywick, can you go see if Sofia and Madeline are alright?" Miranda asked.  
"I'll go check on them." Baileywick tottered out of the room.  
Outside, Sofia and Madeline were sitting on a rock, despairing.  
"The queen is going to sink our family's ship!" Madeline groaned.  
"Let's tell her you found Oona." Sven suggested.  
"They won't believe us." Sofia sighed. "No-one believes us! I don't know what else to do!"  
"Me neither." Madeline agreed.  
Suddenly, their amulets started glowing.  
"Uhh, your necklaces are glowing." Sven pointed out, before a glow from underwater caught his attention. "What's that?"  
"Let's find out." Madeline dived alongside Sofia.  
They followed the glow to a barrel, from which pincess Ariel popped up.  
"Ariel?!" Sofia gasped.  
"Princess Ariel?!" Sven asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Sofia and Madeline's amulets brought me here to help." Ariel explained. "What's going on, girls?"  
"Our friend Oona's in trouble." Madeline declared. "We tried to save her, but..."  
"You couldn't do it on your own?" Ariel offered.  
"No." Sofia sighed.  
"We all need a little help sometimes." Ariel smiled. "Once, prince Eric needed my help when his ship sank."  
"Our family's ship is in danger too!" Madeline told her.  
"Well luckily, there's one answer to both your problems." Ariel declared.  
"There is?" Sofia asked.  
"Follow me." Ariel urged.  
Sofia and Madeline followed Ariel to a small rock, where a music box laid.  
Ariel: You tried to save your mermaid friend But found it hard to do You think your quest is at an end But that is far from true For though our worlds have different ways There's one thing that we share We both adore our family so With love beyond compare  
Whether you live on land or sea We're all devoted to our family Alone you cannot win You need a helping fin The love we share Can set them free  
Joining together is the key For if our two worlds work in harmony You could end your troubles If only they would see The love we share Can set them free  
Ariel pointed out Cora.  
Right there Is a mermaid Who wants to save her sister Show her that you feel the same And you may just enlist her  
Sofia/Madeline/Ariel: Joining together is the key We have to learn to work in harmony  
Ariel: You could end your troubles  
Sofia/Madeline: If only she would see No matter where  
Ariel: In sea or air  
Sofia/Madeline/Ariel: The love we share Will set them free  
"Thanks, Ariel." Madeline smiled.  
"We know what to do now." Sofia nodded.  
They turned around to see that Ariel had vanished.  
"What mermaid is going to trust a human?" Sven asked.  
"A mermaid whose little sister is in trouble." Madeline added.  
They swam over to Cora, who was sitting glumly on the throne.  
"You?" Cora frowned.  
"Just cool your fins, Cora." Sven told her.  
"Where's my sister?" Cora asked.  
"They're telling the truth." Sven declared. "I saw the sea monster with my own eyes - both of them!"  
"You did?" Cora gasped.  
"He's after Oona's comb." Sofia revealed. "And he knows magic."  
"You're Oona's big sister." Madeline declared. "And the only way we're gonna save her is if we work together."  
"You said the monster wants Oona's Comb?" Cora asked.  
"That's what she told us." Sofia nodded.  
"Then we have to free her before he gets it." Cora declared. "It has the power to control the ocean!"  
"It does?!" Madeline gasped.  
"Mom gave the Comb to Oona so no-one would abuse it's powers, but she doesn't even know what it can do." Cora explained. "She should have given it to me. I know how to use it. And then Oona wouldn't be in danger."  
"So will you help us?" Sofia asked.  
"Anything for Oona." Cora nodded.  
They heard the rumble of the storm overhead.  
"But what about the storm?" Madeline asked. "We have to stop it before it gets too big and sinks our palace."  
"Don't worry." Sven smiled. "I can stop queen Emmeline."  
"You and what army, Sven?" Cora asked.  
Sven whistled, and a swarm of seahorses arrived.  
"This one, Cora." He smirked. "Actually, this is just the immediate family. We'll pick up the cousins on the way. Let's hit the waves, gang!"  
"Come on!" Cora declared.

Up above, Clover was being tossed around by the storm.  
"Where are you, girls?" He asked.  
Suddenly, he was lifted into the air in a net carried by Farley.  
"Aha!" Farley yelled.  
"What are you doing back here?" Clover asked.  
"Oona's still in danger, so I thought you and I could team up." Farley declared. "We'll be unstoppable!"  
"Operation: mermaid rescue has begun!" Clover announced, singing his theme tune.  
Meanwhile, Emmaline and Plank were watching the storm.  
"The storm isn't big enough yet." Plank declared. "Bring forth a typhoon!"  
"So be it." Emmaline sighed. She tried to move the trident, but found she couldn't.  
"What's wrong?" plank asked.  
"My trident..." Emmaline groaned, before it was yanked out of her hands.  
The trident was pulled under by Sven's family.  
"We got it, fellas!" Sven cheered.  
Emmaline and Plank gave chase.  
"Give the queen her trident!" Plank demanded.  
"Sven, what's gotten into you?" Emmaline asked.  
"Oona was taken by a sea monster!" Sven announced. "I saw her!"  
"You did?" Emmaline gasped.  
"Impossible!" Plank countered. "The humans must have bewitched you, Sven. Give the queen her trident!"  
"Sorry, Plank." Sven smirked, as the seahorses took the trident away. "No can do!"  
"Sven, get back here!" Plank followed, joined by Emmaline.  
Back on the floating palace, Baileywick returned.  
"Your majesties..." He staggered.  
"Did you find Sofia and Madeline?" Miranda asked.  
"They're not in their room, but I have all the servants looking for them." Baileywick announced. "I'll bring them here as soon as we find them."  
"Okay, but be quick." Miranda declared.  
Back at the cave, Cedric was having more success.  
"At last, I have found the spell that will retrieve your Comb!" He told Oona.  
Sofia and Madeline raised their heads out of the water.  
"Eclipso facto, break the charm, and float into my waiting arm!" Cedric recited.  
"No!" Oona yelled as he Comb flew off her head.  
"Not so fast, Mr. sea monster!" Sofia jumped and caught the Comb.  
"Give me the Comb, and I'll let your mermaid friend go." Cedric offered.  
"Don't give it to him!" Oona protested.  
"Don't worry." Madeline whispered. "We have a plan."  
"What are you going to do if I don't give it to you?" Sofia asked. "Make me vanish, or something?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do!" Cedric sneered.  
Sofia threw the Comb into the water.  
"No!" Cedric yelped.  
"Sofia!" Oona gasped.  
Down below, Cora caught the Comb.  
"Oh, you leave me no choice!" Cedric fumed. "Vanisho wayfaria!"  
As a beam of magic fired out of his wand, Sofia and Madeline ducked. The beam hit Oona's cage, which vanished.  
"You tricked him?" Oona asked.  
"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded.  
"You won't trick me again!" Cedric growled.  
As Cedric raised his wand, Clover suddenly dropped on his head, wrapping a ribbon around his mouth and eyes.  
"Blackout device deployed!" Clover declared.  
"Clover!" Sofia smiled.  
Farley dived down and snatched Cedric's wand.  
"Magic wand: secured!" Clover cheered.  
Wormwood jumped out of his bucket and grabbed Farley, who dropped the wand.  
"Magic wand: unsecured!" Clover groaned.  
Cedric pulled the ribbon and Clover off his face, and retrieved his wand.  
"Your animal friends can't help you this time." He smirked.  
"But our mermaid friend can." Madeline declared. "Cora!"  
"Cora?" Oona gasped.  
"Cora?" Cedric gulped.  
Cora surfaced, wielding the glowing Comb.  
"Waters, rise at my command!" She called.  
A stream of water rose up and struck Cedric, sending him out of the cave and across the Cove.  
"Thanks for rescuing me." Oona thanked Sofia and Madeline.  
"It wasn't just us." Sofia smiled.  
"Oona!" Cora waved.  
"Cora!" Oona jumped into the water and hugged her sister. "You saved me! I guess having a big sister looking out for me isn't so bad after all."  
"Here." Cora gave her the Comb. "This belongs to you."  
"Thanks." Oona put the Comb back on her head. "Maybe you can show me how to use it sometime."  
"Sure." Cora chuckled. "If mom lets me."  
"Right," Oona smirked.  
"Come on!" Madeline waved. "We have to find your mom!"  
They all dived. Farley lifted Clover out of the cave.  
"Swim seahorses, swim!" Sven urged as they carried the trident.  
"Sven!" Plank yelled.  
Sofia, Madeline, Oona and Cora swam over.  
"Mom!" Oona beamed.  
"Oona!" Emmaline hugged her daughter. "You're alright! Oh, you're alright!"  
"Thanks to Sofia and Madeline." Oona smiled.  
"What?" Plank gasped.  
"You were wrong about them, Plank." Cora admonished him. "We all were."  
"I'm sorry." Emmaline apologised. "I don't know what to say."  
The rumble of the storm caught their attention.  
"I have to stop that storm." Emmaline declared, as the seahorses returned her trident.  
As Hornpipe struggled to steer the floating palace, Emmaline returned to the surface.

Inside the palace, Baileywick returned to the royal family's room.  
"Your majesties." Ha said through a hankerchief he was holding against his mouth.  
"Did you find Sofia and Madeline?" Miranda asked.  
"Not yet, but-" Baileywick cut off as Roland and Miranda ran past him. "Your majesties, wait!"  
"Wait for us!" James called as he and Amber followed.  
As Roland and Miranda ran onto the deck, they saw Emmaline holding up her trident.  
"Miranda, is that what I think it is?" Roland asked.  
"It's a mermaid!" Miranda gasped.  
Emmaline sent another beam of light into the sky.  
"A mermaid!" Amber gaped.  
"Is she making the storm go away?" James asked.  
"I don't know." Roland replied.  
"Barnacles!" Hornpipe gazed out of the wheelhouse's window. "It's a mermaid!"  
Sofia, Madeline and Oona came to the surface.  
"Look!" Sofia pointed at the dispelling clouds.  
"The storm's breaking up." Oona smiled, as the clouds gave way to reveal the evening sky. "Your family's going to be okay!"  
Sofia, Madeline and Oona hugged. Sofia and Madeline then climbed back onto the ship, becoming human once more. Farley swooped down low, dropping Clover onto the swimming platform.  
"You know, you don't have to drop me every time we land!" Clover said testily.  
"I know." Farley landed." "But I so enjoy it."  
Sofia and Madeline giggled.  
"Oona, can you wait here?" Madeline asked.  
"Sure." Oona nodded.  
"We'll be right back." Sofia said, as she and Madeline rushed off to see their family.  
"Mom, dad!" Madeline called.  
"Thank goodness you're alright!" Miranda hugged her daughters.  
"I'm sorry we doubted you, girls." Roland apologised.  
"It's okay, dad." Sofia smiled.  
"So, do you want to meet the mermaids?" Madeline asked.  
"Right now?" Amber asked.  
"Yeah!" James cheered.  
"You bet I do!" Roland exclaimed. Clearing his throat, he added "I mean, why not?"  
"I think it's about time we all became friends." Sofia declared.  
"Oh, I knew you were telling the truth all along." Amber hugged her sisters. "What are we waiting for? Let's go see them!"  
They rushed over to the swimming platform, where Oona was waiting.  
"Oh, hi!" Amber said breathlessly.  
"Whoa!" James gasped. "She's got a tail, and everything!"  
"She's a mermaid, James." Amber smirked. "Try to keep up."  
"This is our friend, Oona." Madeline introduced them. "Oona, this is our family."  
"Hi." Oona waved.  
"Hi." Amber smiled.  
"Hey." James waved back.  
"Pleased to meet you, Oona." Roland declared.  
"Well, hello there." Baileywick smiled.  
"Do you want to meet my family?" Oona asked.  
"Oh, we'd love to!" Miranda beamed.  
Oona swam back into the water. Moments later, she resurfaced, joined by Cora.  
"That's Oona's sister, Cora." Sofia informed the others.  
"Oh..." Amber gasped.  
Sven surfaced next, followed by every mermaid in Merroway Cove. Emmaline was the last to surface. The royal family gazed, awestruck.  
"Oh, my!" Roland chuckled.  
The mermaids bowed as Oona and Cora led Emmaline to the floating palace.  
"This is my mom." Oona declared. "Queen Emmaline."  
"Your majesty." Roland bowed. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."  
"The honor is mine." Emmaline bowed herself.  
Meanwhile, Cedric and Wormwood crawled back onto the floating palace.  
"Water to air, sea to land, turn us back to bird and man!" Cedric waved his wand, changing himself and Wormwood back to normal. "Well at least that spell worked! Now come along, Wormy. I need a vaction!"  
As Cedric walked away, Wormwood spotted a tail sticking out of his robes.  
On the other side of the boat, Emmaline was introducing Plank to Roland and Miranda, and Amber was talking with Cora.  
"I love your headband, Cora." Amber smiled. "What's it made of?"  
James, clad in swimming trunks, leapt into the water.  
"Woo-hoo!" He yelped, making a big splash.  
"James..." Amber groaned, her gown soaked.  
A short distance away, Sofia and Madeline were sitting close to Oona.  
"I'm glad everyone's getting along." Madeline smiled.  
"Me, too." Oona agreed. "It means we can be friends now."  
"It means we can all be friends now." Sofia said warmly.

The End.


End file.
